Cursed?
by Oncer55
Summary: Are the residents of Storybrooke Main really cursed or did it just make there lives better? What will Rumple do when the time comes?


The darkness subsided and Mr. Gold opened his eyes. The room seemed to spin and when he sat up it only made it worse. Trying to remember something he knew was important that thought went out the window when he heard sounds comming from downstairs. He blinked and then everything came back. The curse worked! He looked around and saw that everything was lavished so the queen held out on her end. Then he wondered what he looked like. Would he look like a normal man again? Trying to stand he cursed feeling the pain in his leg.

Right land without magic!

He found a black cane with a golden end and stood with it's help walking to the mirror that was hanging on the wall.He looked at his human self, no green skined beast looking back. Smirking he relized he needed to shave. A small chuckle left him and he started down the steps. He froze when his brown eyes landed on a sight he thought he'd never see again. "B-Belle!" He finally chocked out. There sat his beloved Belle. The light from the window making her chestnut hair glow and a smirk on her face. She was lost in a book. A smile sped across his face. "Belle?" Her blue eyes left the page and she smiled warmly. "Hey your up!" Placing the book mark in she sat the book to the side and stood. "I-you." He started and his forehead winkled. "Are you alright?" She asked showing concern. "Let's sit you down." She gentle put her hand on his arm and helped him to the couch sitting next to him. "You-your real." He said shocked touching her shoulder. "Of course i'm real. Maybe you should'nt go into work today." She touched his face and he closed his eyes.

Work? Oh the pawn shop. He gulped. "N-no really I'm fine dearie." She smiled. "Well if your sure." He shook his head making his long brown hair flow. "I made breakfast if your hungry." She stood when there was a knock on the front door. "I've got it." She walked to the door. "Madame mayor what do I owe the pleasure?" Lacy asked with a smile. Regina's face was twisted in anger. "I'm afraid you don't have the pleaure dear I'm here to speak with your husband!" Mr. Golds eyes grew. Husband? He looked down at his hand and sure enough there was a wedding band. "O-oh well he's." Lacy started when Ragina pushed her way in and stood in front of him. "In the living room." Lacy finished softly. "You little imp!" Regina started to snarl but stoped when she noticed Lacey standing in the living room watching them. "Tell your wife I need to talk with you alone!" Mr. Gold tilted his head. "Dearie why don't you take the car." Belle smiled. "Your sure?" Mr. Gold smiled. "Positive." She smirked and walked passed Regina to kiss him. Regina made a face. "Love you." Mr. Gold's heart lepped. "I love you too dearie." Lacey walked out the door. Once it was closed Regina turned back to him. "I just saw Snow and charming walking hand in hand down main street with a swollen belly explain!" Mr. Gold stood. "Well dearie when two people really love each other." She growled. "No. Why are they together? This is MY happy ending and it ends with snows head!" Regina's voice boomed. "Not my problem." She made fists. "This is your curse Imp you said I would get my happiness!" Mr. Gold was calm why Regina was flaming. " Yes well the deal was you get happieness but it's not always what we expect. Now I have a question for you." He took a step closer there faces inches apart. "How is Belle alive here? You said she died and we both know magic can't bring people back to life." Regina's face switched and then she smiled. "How should I know." He backed away. "Your wife's not Belle she may look like her but she's not, just remember that." Regina turned for the door. "I have a feeling theres something your not telling me deair. Lies don't become you." Regina stopped. "Mm." She walked to the door. "Your either gunna help me get what I want or I'll make you pay!" Mr. Gold chuckled. " Don't threaten me dearie it won't end well on your part." She walked out slamming the door. He exhauled and ran a hand in his hair.


End file.
